In den Armen der Finsternis
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Wer war Legolas' Mutter und warum ist sie zur Zeit des Ringkriegs nicht in Mittelerde?


Ich habe mal wieder was neues angefangen (sollte vielleicht erst mal die anderen Sachen fertig schreiben, aber ich habe immer so viele Ideen)  
Da über Thranduils Frau, also Legolas' Mutter nichts bekannt ist, waren mir alle dichterischen Freiheiten offen  
Lest einfach selbst.  
  
Titel: In den Armen der Finsternis  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG-13, bzw. ab 12 bis evtl. ab 16 wegen Gewalt.... aber naja, nur für zarte Gemüter  
Timeline: In der Zeit der Verdunkelung Düsterwalds, als Sauron noch als Necromancer in Dol Guldur wütete, jedoch noch nicht entdeckt war.  
Inhalt: Thranduil und seine Gemahlin Aerlinn ( sindarinMeereslied ) reisen nach Lorien, um dort Aerlinns Mutter zu besuchen.

  
**_In den Armen der Finsternis_**_  
  
1857 DZ  
  
Ein kalter Wind wirbelte die Blätter des Waldes umher, zerrte an den Ästen der Eichen und Ulmen, und ließ sie hängend schwingen wie Zweige einer Trauerweide. Ein fernes Donnergrollen hallte durch die Luft, als die dunklen Wolken brachen und die ersten Tropfen Regen entließen. Das Heulen des Windes verebbte und wurde durch ein leises Rauschen ersetzt, als der Regen auf den Grund fiel, ihn aufwühlte und tränkte.  
Auf dem nassen Waldboden saß ein Elb, zusammengekauert, das Gesicht verborgen, als einige Tropfen seine Wangen hinunter rannen, doch war es nicht der Regen. In seinen Armen hielt er eine leblose Gestalt, und wie die Äste der Bäume im Wind, wiegte Thranduil den toten Köper, hielt ihn fest, als die Laute seines Wehklagens vom Donner verschluckt wurden.  
Der Regen wusch das Blut hinfort, das an seinen Händen haftete, als er sie auf die tiefe Wunde in der Brust der Gestalt presste, als könnte das Lebenselixier davon abhalten, aus der Wunde auszutreten. Doch dafür war es bereits zu spät, denn Aerlinn war tot. Ein ersticktes Schluchzen schnitt durch die Nacht und bohrte sich wie ein Dolch in sein eigenes Herz, als Thranduil über seiner Gemahlin zusammensank. Tränen, Blut und Regen drohten ihn zu ertränken.  
"Vergib mir! Vergib mir, Liebste!"  
_  
  
. – o - . – o - . – o - .

Das Gelände des Waldes wurde allmählich hügeliger, als sich die kleine Reisegemeinschaft den Bergen Düsterwalds näherte. Die Bäume wuchsen immer niedriger und wurden alsbald von niedrigen Büschen abgelöst, die zwischen den Felsen empor wuchsen. Gen Osten wurde das Gebirge immer höher, doch der Trupp streifte nur seine westlichen Ausläufer, um es nicht komplett umgehen zu müssen. Sie waren bereits den dritten Tag unterwegs nach Lorien, und die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als der vorderste Reiter seinen Hengst zügelte und sich nach seinen Gefährten umsah.  
"Der Weg ist uneben, mein Herr", sprach der Elb. "Wir sollten uns nachts nicht auf den freien Ebenen befinden. Es ist zu gefährlich."  
Thranduils Augenbrauen zogen sich grübelnd zusammen, als er die Worte seines Beraters vernahm.  
"Es sind nur etwa fünfzehn Meilen, bis wir das Hügelland hinter uns lassen, Brannon", wand ein weiterer Reiter ein, der sich den beiden genähert hatte. "Diese Strecke ist nicht all zu weit und kann noch vor Einbruch der Nacht überwunden werden."  
Thranduil blickte über seine Schulter zu der kleinen, braunen Stute, auf deren Rücken seine Gemahlin saß. Sie hatte ihre Worte nicht gehört und sich mit den anderen beiden Reitern, Dagor und Thalind unterhalten, doch wie immer hatte sie in Thranduils Augen lesen können. Ein leicht besorgter Ausdruck lag auf ihren Zügen, als sie ihn anblickte, doch Thranduil lächelte sie beruhigend an, bevor er sich an seine beiden Berater und Krieger wandte.  
"Ich denke, Claudor hat Recht, Brannon. Der Weg ist nicht all zu weit und ich würde nur ungern den gesamten Nachmittag verschwenden, indem wir hier bereits Rast machen. Die Strecke nach Lorien ist noch lang und ich bin froh, wenn wir sie endlich hinter uns gebracht haben, denn wir haben uns bereits sehr weit von den sicheren Gefilden unserer Heimat entfernt."  
"Und gerade deshalb sollten wir vorsichtig sein, mein König", widersprach Brannon eindringlich.  
"Aber das sind wir doch", entgegnete Thranduil und hob beschwichtigend den Arm. "Ich sage, wir reiten weiter, bis wir den anderen Rand des Waldes erreichen."  
"Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Herr." Brannon gab nach, jedoch konnte Thranduil sehen, dass er Claudor einen leicht zornigen Blick zuwarf, bevor er seinem Pferd die Sporen gab und den Trupp weiter anführte, die felsigen Hügel hinauf. Claudor ritt nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm, während Thranduil jedoch mit seinem Tier stehen blieb, bis seine Gattin und die anderen beiden Reiter auf seiner Höhe waren.  
"Gibt es einen Grund zur Sorge?" fragte Aerlinn und blickte Thranduil aus ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen an.  
Die beiden Brüder Thalind und Dagor ließen sich zurück fallen, sodass sie außer Hörweite hinter dem Königspaar ritten, wie sie es aus Respekt immer taten, sobald ihr König neben seiner Gemahlin ritt.  
"Nein, Liebste, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung", antwortete Thranduil lächelnd.  
In Aerlinns blauen Augen funkelte es gefährlich auf. "Sprich nicht so mit mir, als sei ich ein kleines Kind. Wenn es einen Grund gibt, besorgt zu sein, so möchte ich ihn wissen."  
Thranduil seufzte resignierend, doch das Lächeln verschwand nicht von seinen Lippen und verwandelte sich in ein Schmunzeln. Aerlinn konnte sehr stur sein, wenn sie wollte, doch dies war eine der Eigenschaften gewesen, wegen denen Thranduil sich vor über zweitausend Jahren in die Waldelbenmaid verliebt hatte. Vor ihr hatte er bereits viele Frauen kennen gelernt, doch die meisten waren stets höflich, bedacht und eher schüchtern gewesen. Aerlinn besaß ein nahezu wildes, unbändiges Temperament, das Thranduil die erste Zeit sehr erschwert hatte. Doch vom ersten Augenblick, als er sie gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass sie die Frau war, mit welcher er die Unendlichkeit verbringen wollte.  
"Brannon hatte Bedenken, da wir den Schutz der Bäume verlassen. Doch ist der Weg nicht weit und wir werden ihn noch am Tage hinter uns bringen", erklärte Thranduil schließlich wahrheitsgemäß, denn es hatte keinen Sinn, seiner Gattin etwas zu verschweigen. Das hatte er noch nie gekonnt.  
"Wie weit ist es?" fragte sie.  
"Etwa fünfzehn Meilen." Thranduils weißer Hengst ritt nah neben der kleineren Stute, und so streckte er seinen Arm aus und ergriff Aerlinns Hand. "Du weißt, ich würde dich niemals in Gefahr bringen, Liebste."  
Lächelnd sah die dunkelhaarige Elbenmaid zu ihrem Gatten auf und nickte. "Ich weiß, denn ich vertraue dir."  
So temperamentvoll sie auch manchmal sein konnte, so sanftmütig war sie auch, und Worte wie diese erwärmten immer wieder Thranduils Herz und bestätigten ihm, warum er sie auch nach über zwei Jahrtausenden immer noch so liebte, wie am ersten Tag.  
  
Einige Zeit waren sie nun schon über die steinigen Wege der Hügel geritten, als die Sonne sich allmählich gen Westen neigte. Noch würde es dauern, bis sie unterging, doch die Tage waren nun im Herbst nicht mehr so lang. Die Reisenden hatten gerade erst die höchste Stelle der Hügel erreicht und blickten nun über sie hinweg in die Ferne, wo sich der tiefe Wald vor ihnen erstreckte. Sie mussten sich beeilen, wenn sie den Rand noch vor Sonnenuntergang erreichen wollten, doch sie brauchten den Schutz der Bäume, um unentdeckt zu bleiben, denn vielerlei Kreaturen schlichen in diesen Wäldern umher, denen sie hier auf der ungeschützten Hochebene ausgeliefert wären.  
Der Abstieg erwies sich als schwieriger, als sie zunächst angenommen hatten, denn ein steiler Hang erschwerte den Pferden das Gehen, und so entschied sich die Reisegemeinschaft, den Abhang zu umrunden, um nicht die Tiere und ihre Reiter zu gefährden. Als sie sich schließlich auf einem etwas ebenerem Weg befanden, waren die Baumreihen in der Ferne kaum näher als zuvor. Allmählich machte sich eine leichte Nervosität in Thranduil breit, denn er wusste, welche Geschöpfe in diesen Bergen hausten. Zwar befanden sie sich längst nicht im Zentrum des Gebirges, doch auch hier konnte es in der Dunkelheit bedrohlich werden. Er ritt nun vor Aerlinn her, seinen Ausdruck der Besorgnis verbergend. Von Zeit zu Zeit sah er lächelnd zurück, doch auch die Züge seiner Gattin waren gezeichnet von Unbehagen. Vielleicht hätte Thranduil doch auf Brannon hören sollen.  
Vielleicht hätten sie sogar eine gänzlich andere Strecke nehmen sollen, doch am Rande Düsterwalds entlang zu reisen, hätte einen Umweg von mindestens drei Tagesreisen bedeutet, und der Weg nach Lorien war ohnehin schon lang genug. Thranduil erinnerte sich an seinen Versuch, seiner Gemahlin diese Reise auszureden, doch dickköpfig wie sie war - und wie er sie liebte - hatte sie darauf bestanden, ihre Mutter nach langen Jahren wieder zu besuchen. Wie immer war der König Düsterwalds nicht in der Lage gewesen, seiner Gattin auch nur einen Wunsch auszuschlagen.  
Wieder hielt Thranduil seinen Hengst zurück, bis er neben Aerlinn ritt.  
"Denkst du, dass wir es vor Einbruch der Nacht schaffen werden?" Und wie immer hatte sie seine Gedanken erraten.  
"Ich hoffe es", gab er zu, ohne ihre Situation beschönigen zu wollen.  
"Dann sollten wir ebenfalls hoffen, dass keine Trolle, Orks oder andere düstere Kreaturen aus ihren Höhlen kommen, sobald es dunkel wird", sagte die Waldelbenfrau. Die feinen Brauen über ihren blauen Augen zogen sich zusammen, als sie gerade voraus blickte zu dem Waldrand, der schon lange Zeit in Sicht aber dennoch nicht erreicht war.  
Thranduils Hand fand die seiner Gattin und er drückte sie leicht, um ihr Mut zu machen. Lächelnd aber immer noch besorgt blickte sie ihn an. Kein Ausdruck des Vorwurfs lag in ihren Augen, auch wenn sie dazu alles Recht gehabt hätte, nachdem Thranduil sich gegen eine verfrühte Rast ausgesprochen hatte. Allmählich wandte der glühende Ball am Himmel sich dem Nebelgebirge zu und tauchte die Spitzen der Bäume in ein sanftes Gold, ebenso wie Aerlinns Haar. Nur eine leichte Herbstbrise wehte gelegentlich einige seidig glänzende Strähnen umher und der Himmel über ihnen erstrahlte in einem langsam dunkler werdenden Blau, das dem ihrer Augen ähnelte. Es war viel zu friedlich und schön an diesem Nachmittag, um das Gemüt mit düsteren Gedanken zu beschweren.  
"Was Legolas wohl gerade tut", sagte Aerlinn etwas nachdenklich.  
Thranduil lachte leise auf. "Liebes, er ist beinahe 1800 Jahre alt und du sorgst dich immer noch um ihn, als wäre er ein kleines Kind. Ich bin mir sicher, Berion und Nornraw haben ein wachsames Auge auf ihn."  
Aerlinn senkte ihr Haupt zu einem leichten Nicken, bevor ihr Blick wieder in die Ferne schweifte. "Ich denke, es ist das Schicksal einer jeden Mutter, nie wahrhaben zu wollen, dass die Kinder erwachsen sind. Und ich vermisse ihn jetzt schon."  
"Und dennoch wolltest du nicht, dass er mitkommt."  
"Nein, vermutlich ist es auch das Schicksal einer jeden Mutter, viel zu sehr um die Sicherheit ihrer Kinder besorgt zu sein. Mir ist wohler dabei ihn innerhalb unseres Palastes zu wissen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass er ein fähiger Krieger ist, wofür du verantwortlich bist."  
"Das ist wohl wahr", sagte Thranduil, bemüht sein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. "Aber du hast ihn andere Dinge gelehrt, für die ich keinen Sinn habe. So gaben wir beide unseren Teil hinzu, ihn zu dem Elben zu erziehen, der er ist, und ich denke, dies ist uns gut gelungen."  
"Ja, das ist es."  
Während Thranduil seinen Sohn in die verschiedensten Kampfkünste eingeführt hatte, war Aerlinn stets darauf bedacht gewesen, ihn auch geistig auszubilden. Schon als er kaum richtig sprechen konnte, hatte sie ihm Geschichten und Legenden über längst vergessene Zeiten erzählt, ihn Lieder und Gedichte gelehrt und ihn schließlich im Lesen und Schreiben unterrichtet. Oft hatte Thranduil zugehört, wenn sie ihrem kleinen Sohn ein Lied vorsang, denn Aerlinn hatte die schönste Stimme, die der König jemals vernommen hatte.  
Ein fröhliches Lachen glitt über Aerlinns rosige Lippen.  
Einige Zeit lang blickte Aerlinn zu Thranduil auf, doch ein Funkeln in ihren Augen verriet, dass ein Gedanke ihr durch den Kopf gegangen war.  
"Glaubst du, uns würde dies auch ein zweites Mal so gut gelingen?" fragte sie lächelnd.  
Die Augen des Elbenkönigs weiteten sich und sein Mund öffnete sich ohne sein Zutun, bevor er seine Sprache wieder fand. "Erwartest du etwa ein Kind?"  
Aerlinn schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, noch nicht, aber ich dachte, vielleicht wäre es schön, wenn Legolas noch einen kleinen Bruder oder eine Schwester hätte."  
Ein glückliches Lächeln formte sich auf Thranduils Lippen. "Das wäre in der Tat sehr schön." Vergnügt lachten sie beide, während ihre Hände immer noch miteinander verwoben waren. Trotz all der Jahre, die sie bereits miteinander verbracht hatten, kam sich Thranduil in der Gegenwart seiner Gattin manchmal immer noch vor wie ein frischverliebter Jüngling, der soeben erst die Freuden der Liebe entdeckt hatte.  
Und so ritten sie langsam weiter den Pfad hinab, beschwingt und heiter, ohne wirklich zu bemerken, wie dunkel der Himmel im Norden und Osten bereits war, während die Sonne immer weiter gen Westen wanderte.  
  
- TBC -  
  
Bitte sagt mir, wie es euch gefällt. Kritik ist selbstverständlich auch willkommen... und ich muss dazu sagen, diese FF ist ungebetat. 


End file.
